What If
by drkbaby81
Summary: What if X2: XMen United and XMen The Last Stand never happened, Jean and Scott had gotten married after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them.

_This means things are being said telepathically._

What if X2: X-Men United and X-Men The Last Stand never happened, Jean and Scott had gotten married after the first movie.

Jean tossed and turned, she was freezing. She called out telepathically to Scott, at that moment she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Scott!" Jean breathed.

"It's ok I'm here." Scott said trying to reassure her.

"I had this terrible dream…I…you." Jean shook with every word.

"It's ok it was only a dream." Scott said rubbing her arms.

He hated to see Jean so frightened, it hurt him because he always felt helpless to ease her agony.

He had just entered the room when he had seen Jean shaking with sobs and fear.

Scott rubbed Jean's arms for a good ten minutes. He felt her lean into him and he kissed her head.

"Scott I want to have a baby." Jean mumbles.

"A baby?" Scott questions as he thought that comment was random.

"Yes don't you?" Jean asked.

"Of course I do, more than anything." Scott said.

"I've been thinking about it, and we've always wanted to have children…"

Jean was caught off by Scott's lips pressing against hers, Jean felt her face flush with passion as she kissed Scott fiercely back.

Scott knew that his wife felt scared after her nightmares, so her mentioning a baby didn't seem all that far fetched. Scott pushed the concern from his mind as they continue to fervently kiss, pulling at each other's night clothes. But their passion was cut short when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

They sighed and Scott answered the door.

"Guys I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a situation in John and Bobby's room." Ororo explained.

"When isn't there a situation with those two?" Scott said as he put on a sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't realize you were having a private moment." Ororo said apologizing as she saw Jean fixing her pajamas.

"It's ok…"

"_We'll continue much later." _Jean sent telepathically to Scott as he winked.

"_You know it, you are going to be screaming my name all night." _Scott sent back through their link. He was winking as he caught a glimpse of Jean's reddened face.

Scott left and there was yelling down the hall followed by Scott's voice.

Jean shook her head.

"Boys." She muttered out loud.

She laid down on the bed and waited till Scott came back, but she felt her eyes close before he even came back in.

When Scott re-entered their room he once again found his wife sound asleep, he went over to her and rubbed her back a few times and then kissed her head. She stirred a little but turned towards him without opening her eyes, Scott thought he caught a smile form on Jean's mouth.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired." Jean mumbled.

"That's ok sweetheart, there's always tomorrow." Scott said lying down beside her.

Scott fell asleep to Jean's breathing; the smell of her just encased him as he fell into sleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jean almost to say 'I'm here, relax.'

Something made Jean wake up again, looking around the room she only sees Scott's face. Nausea had woken her up.

"Scott?" Jean called out.

"Hmm?" Scott mumbled.

"Scott, I…" Jean hesitated as she sat up.

"Jean, what is it?" He sat up as well.

"I don't feel well all of a sudden." Jean said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

Jean didn't have time to answer as she vomited all over the bed, since it was dark in the room Scott didn't actually see the throw up he just heard it cascade onto their hard wood floor.

He froze for a minute, thinking what he should do. He didn't want to leave her side because she needed him, but he had to clean up as well. He turned on the lamp on the night table beside the bed and looked at where he heard the vomit fall.

As he looked back up to his wife he didn't have time to react when another bout of vomit erupted from Jean's mouth, her whole body heaved as she vomited. Jean just sat there with this dazed expression on her face, vomit was dripping out of her mouth.

Scott jumped up immediately to help Jean, as he got over to her side he forgot about the vomit on the floor so his feet slid out from underneath him sending him to the floor with a boom.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own them.

_This means things are being said telepathically._

What if X2: X-Men United and X-Men The Last Stand never happened, Jean and Scott had gotten married after the first movie.

Scott jumped up immediately to help Jean, as he got over to her side he forgot about the vomit on the floor so his feet slid out from underneath him sending him to the floor with a huge crash.

The minute Jean heard Scott fall she burst out crying, but she then felt Scott's voice through their mental link.

"_It's ok, Jean I'm ok."_

Jean saw Scott move and she sighed, the door then flew open and she saw Ororo run in.

"What happened? I heard the biggest crash!"

"I just fell." Scott said standing up.

"Ok, I was just worried because it sounded really serious…what is that all over you? Is that vomit?" Ororo asked as she turned toward Scott.

"Yes its vomit, we're ok in here Ororo thank you for checking on us." Scott said as she looked at Jean once more.

Once Ororo left, Scott helped Jean up.

"Scott I'm sorry…"

"Jean honey don't apologize, you're not feeling well. You can't help it."

A few hours later…

Jean just sat on the bed, staring off into space.

"Jean, are you ok? Jean?" Scott said touching her, he felt her jump.

"I can't sleep, I'm afraid I'll have another nightmare and throw up again." Jean explained.

"Jean, you're exhausted. I'm here you know, you're safe with me." Scott said with a little hurt radiating off him.

"Scott I know you are here for me, I'm just scared that's all." Jean confessed.

"It's ok, lay on me and I'll rub your back while you sleep. Try this ok?" Scott asked.

"_Ok, unless we_…_make love to tire us." _Jean said telepathically.

Scott kissed Jean hard, as Jean kissed back. She tasted her and Scott's toothpaste and it made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tasting your toothpaste made me think of that time the toothpaste tubes exploded all over us, and I can't get that look on your face out of my head. I knew what you were thinking and it made me laugh even harder." Jean said laughing.

"Oh yeah, that was something wasn't it? It took us forever to get the toothpaste out of the rug not to mention our hair." Scott laughed back.

When he looked down at her again to kiss her he realized that she was sound asleep again, Scott rubbed Jean's cheek as he put the covers over them.

The next day…

There was a lot of noise associated with living in a school, the sound of running and laughing echoed throughout the mansion everyday. Scott was usually one of the first people to wake up, and he usually had to wake Jean up as well. But today was different; Jean was already up when Scott had gotten up, she was sitting at the table when he entered the kitchen. She was paler than usual and she was focused on her bowl in front of her, spinning it with her tk.

"Jean?" Scott asked. He saw Jean jump and the bowl crashed to the counter.

He stepped closer to Jean who was still staring at the counter.

"Jean are you ok sweetheart?" Scott said again.

"Scott, I've been feeling sick lately. Scott I feel weird." Jean said looking back at him.

"Weird how?"

"My stomach feels hard…I can't explain it. And I'm shaky and nauseous in the mornings and afternoons. It's hard to explain."

"You are going to have to explain everything, because we're going to the doctor right now." Scott said grabbing Jean's hand.

"Scott I think I'm pregnant." Jean blurted out, Scott stopped short as he tried to digest what he had just heard. Which was Jean and pregnant in the same sentence.

"Scott did you hear me?" Jean asked staring at Scott.

"Yes I did."

"I took the test five minutes ago and it was positive…um happy anniversary?" Jean said looking at Scott once more.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them.

_This means things are being said telepathically._

What if X2: X-Men United and X-Men The Last Stand never happened, Jean and Scott had gotten married after the first movie.

"Jean, when were you going to tell me?" Scott said looking at Jean with inquiring eyes.

"When I knew for sure, don't be angry Scott."

"I'm not mad Jean, I just wish you would tell me things."

"I do tell you things."

**Two days earlier…**

All of a sudden Jean couldn't eat, she pushed her plate away with a disgusted look.

"Jean what's wrong?" Ororo asked her friend.

"Mm, I'm not feeling up to eating." Jean replied as she put her head in her hands.

"You not eating? This must be serious." Ororo joked.

"Ha ha, very funny Ororo. I'm just feeling weird that's all." Jean replied again.

"What are you feeling like?"

"I'm feeling pukey." Jean said.

"Nice terminology Dr. Summers." Ororo replied laughing.

This time Jean laughed too.

"No seriously Ororo I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach." Jean confessed.

"What do you think it is Jean?" Ororo asked.

"The stomach bug, no more no less?"

"You don't seem to sure about that, Jean maybe you should see the doctor."

"I am a doctor, but I suppose you are right." Jean shrugged.

Just then Scott comes in from working on his bike, he sees Jean and waves. She waves back and smiles sending him a message telepathically, he smiled and received her answer.

That night Jean started feeling sick again, she didn't want to worry Scott so she tried to hide it.

"Jean we have a Danger Room session tonight after dinner." Scott said looking at Jean with curious eyes.

Sensing his concern she replied.

"Scott I just have a headache."

"Ok sweetie."

After they ate dinner they headed to the Danger Room, Jean felt even worse but she couldn't let anyone know it especially Scott who would baby her in a heartbeat.

"Jean what's wrong?" Scott said sensing something from his wife.

"Actually I'm really tired and I don't think I should attempt the danger room."

"Well ok sweetie, that's for the best. I wouldn't want you to get seriously hurt on the account of being tired."

Once Jean got up to their room she pulled down the covers and collapsed onto the bed, the cool sheets felt great against her warm skin. She took off her clothes and let them fall to the once spotless floor and crawled into bed naked. She loved sleeping naked, living in a school didn't always allow her to because of the children and all but she did it when she was sick and not getting up.

She had just fallen asleep when Scott entered their room, he smiled at his wife who he knew was naked. He loved it when she was all natural.

He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he felt Jean smile as she cuddled into him.

**Present time**

"Jean."

"Scott, believe me I tell you everything. I just had to make sure of it." Jean reassured.

"I know I understand."

"Scott…"

Sensing something amiss he grabbed her.

"What Jean?"

"I'm going to be…" Jean took off to the bathroom.

"Jean!" Scott yelled as he ran after her, when he got to the bathroom he saw Jean throw up and pass out onto the cold tile floor.

"Oh my God…ORORO…SOMEONE HELP ME!" Scott yelled.


End file.
